


Forever Running

by herecomethedreams



Category: Halo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomethedreams/pseuds/herecomethedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six has run all her life, but sometimes there's nothing to run to. (Kat/F!Six)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Running

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first Halo fanfic and first fic on this site so I hope you enjoy it

Forever Running

Run. I had to run. My legs burned in protest but I had to survive, I just had to. But what was the point if she was dead? What was the point anymore? My legs stopped; crystals hit my back making my shields drop dramatically. 

Kat was dead, gone forever. Brutes and Grunts sounded behind me, but I didn’t turn, I looked on to the horizon before my eyes slid slowly shut. I never told her, I never told her how I loved her and now she was gone and there was no point. 

The plasma burnt through my armour, singeing the skin beneath but the physical pain was blocked by the pain my heart felt in that moment. A single lone tear fell from my right eye, leaving a path of fire blazing down my cheek. 

I fell to my knees, it was over; I was going to die. “Spartans never die!” That’s what my training officer told me, but he was so wrong, Kat died, she was gone, returned to the dust. Jorge was gone; he gave his life for a lost cause. Carter was gone too; he died for time that was now spent. Emile: dead by the cold blade of an energy sword before my eyes.

And now Noble team comprised of only Jun and I, what a team. Soon it would be just Jun, soon it’d be over. I heard the fatal shot before I felt it, a screaming sound of a needler, the last shot. But it never came. I heard the impact, the shattering of crystal on armour, but then I heard the sound of an assault rifle burst. 

Then all the noise stopped: the thudding of covenant feet, the shots in the distance. Gone. My helmet was too cracked to see out of and I couldn’t breathe. I reached up and tugged the annoying piece of metal off my head and threw it to the ground. Darkness was coming fast, I couldn’t see, I was falling. My head hit the dirt hard and I was out.

I awoke to the scent of a sterile room, the sounds of beeping and wheezing machines all around. I was in a bed but the sheets seemed too plastic, too clean. I opened my eyes to a blinding white light that burnt the back of my head.

“She’s awake!” Jun, that was Jun’s voice.

“Six! Six, can you hear us?” That was Kat. Wait what?

I sat up too fast, the wounds on my back screamed in protest, but I grit my teeth through the pain and forced myself to look in her direction.

“Kat! Kat you’re alive! How? What? You were dead you...”

“Six, calm down. I went into lockdown. My armour froze up and made my body appear to be dead to fix the damage.”

“Yeah this lucky gal saved your stupid ass too! What were you thinking, you gave up you shithead!” 

“Jun! That’s enough!” Kat gave Jun her famous death glare before returning her gaze to me, her eyes softening considerably. “You gave us quite a scare six, thought you’d gone for a minute. You’re lucky to be alive.”

Kat was alive. She kept talking but I wasn’t listening, she was alive. I couldn’t understand; I knew how but how? It made no sense she was dead, I saw her die in front of me. Yet here she was, alive. 

“Jun?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you give us a moment?” He looked at me, smirking before he nodded in understanding. 

“Sure, I’ll go get a shower and some shut eye. The doc says you can go.”

Jun shut the door behind him, sending a quick wink my way before he left. 

“Six I...”

“Kat, can I just talk for like a minute?” She nodded her head, looking at me confused, “Kat listen, when I thought you died I dunno I just, I flipped. I didn’t care anymore, you were gone and that’s all I could register. But the point is, Kat I’m in love with you, and I don’t care what anyone says or if you hate me but I...”

Before I could finish Kat’s lips were on mine. I felt like a thousand fireworks had been set off in my head, I’d never felt this was towards another before. Her lips were soft against mine but hesitant, oh that’s because I wasn’t kissing back, why wasn’t I kissing back? Shit I need to kiss. Shit I’ve never kissed a person before oh god just go with it. I was panicking but she was pulling away and I wouldn’t have that. I leant forward and captured her lips with mine I had to just go with what felt natural. I was pretty sure I was doing it right because she sighed against me and pulled me closer.

“If you ever do that again I’ll kill you,” she mumbled against my lips before giving me another lingering kiss “I love you too much for you to die you got that?”

“Yes ma’am,” I said with a wink “now how’s about we get out of here and finish what we started?”


End file.
